


Coffee (F*****g)

by Dank_Files



Category: The X files, X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dank_Files/pseuds/Dank_Files





	

It wasn't like we had planned on this happening. The case was extremely strenuous, it took forever to catch the perpetrator, two of the missing girls were killed, and we were highly annoyed as well as exhausted. To add flame to the fire, we took these frustrations out on each other. Scully was clearly agitated with everything I said to her- hell she even hated if I so much as glanced at her.

The bottom line is, we were both tired as hell when it came time for us to head back to DC. Scully had insisted on driving when we first got the case, so to say I was uncomfortable on the way back was an understatement. At least when I was driving, I had something to focus on. But now… now I was painfully aware of how attracted to her I was when she was angry. Boy was she angry.

“I could drive you know,” I mistakenly said.

“What makes you think I can't?” She immediately snapped back.

“Okay. Whatever you want.”

She sighs, “Mulder I’m sorry. I know there’s been a lot of tension.”

“Really? I haven't noticed,” I quipped. She glances in my direction and turns her attention back to the road. “Seriously, it fine. We've worked together five years now- I know we work out our kinks eventually.” _In fact, I have quite a few kinks I want to work out._

“I’m glad we’re at such an understanding level of friendship.” She replies, giving me half a smile.

I thought things were going well; Actually, they were going well until some speeding maniac almost ran us off the road. If I thought Scully was mad before, I was wrong. Being the Oxford educated man that I am, I shut up for the remainder of the drive. I wasn't going to risk pissing her off even more. It was nearly 4:30 in the morning and Skinner still expected us at work to write our reports. By the time she pulled up in front of my apartment, it was almost 6:30. I knew being in the FBI was hard work but geez, Skinner had been on our ass since we skipped that partner seminar.

“Come on Scully, you already have your overnight bags. Just get ready here and we can ride into work together.”

“Mulder, I don't know.”

“Listen, you've been driving a long time. The least I can do is provide you a cup of hot coffee.”

“Okay, fine.”

I carried our bags into my apartment and set them by the door. Scully was slumped on my couch, rubbing the back of her neck.

“If you want, we could take a shower.” Oops.

“What did you say?” Her arched eyebrow was enough to let me know that I had crossed some type of line; But the slight smile on her face let me know that this wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

“Well, I mean _YOU_ could take a shower to… relieve some tension. I mean of course to also get ready for work…” I was rambling, I know.

“Okay,” was all she said before getting up and grabbing my hand.

Which leads me to our current situation. I know, it took me a bit to get her- but the build up makes it more exciting, don't you think?

Here I was, naked, with Scully. In my steaming hot shower. There she was, beautiful, pushed up against one of the walls that surrounded the tub. Our tongues were wrestling each other like Hulk Hogan and Andre the Giant at Madison Square Garden, only this time we were both winning. As she put her arms around my neck, I grabbed the back of her knees to position legs around my waist.

I can tell you this, being inside of her is like being home. It’s like being where you truly belong, and man oh man do I feel like I belong. Apparently she thinks so too because I can tell she’s close. Her lips find their way to the sensitive spots on my neck and her teeth follow soon after. Never in my wildest dreams did I think her teeth grazing my skin would be one of the biggest bedroom (or shower, I should say) turn-ons. When I feel her tightening and throbbing around me, I look at her face. She’s raw and radiant and better than I imagined. That was enough to send me over the edge.

“What is this for?” I whispered between breaths.

“Tension release.”

“5 years worth of tension release.” She laughs and I kiss her on the forehead.

“Now do you mind, Mulder? I have to get ready for work.”

****

I got out first to give the lady her privacy. Just as I slip on a dress shirt, my cellphone rings. “Mulder.”

“It’s Skinner, do you know of Agent Scully’s whereabouts? She won’t answer my calls.”

“We just took a shower so I’m sure she’ll be out in a minute.” Damn my big mouth.

“Alright, could you let her know she’s needed- excuse me, did you say _we_?”

“I said _she_ ,” I scramble, “Listen sir I would love to talk but if you want me at work on time, I’m gonna have to cut this short.”

“Agent Scully has been requested for an autopsy at 8:45. I’m assuming I can trust you to let her know.” Then the line goes dead.

Scully never got that coffee.

 


End file.
